Lilith
"They say the heart of the home is the fireplace." ''Appearance Lilith has long luxurious burgundy hair that is put into a braid that is drooped to her side. She wears a button up shirt that exposes her shoulders and wears a red ribbon around her neck. She wears a red cardigan that covers most of her black skirt and wears black gloves to prevent calluses. She is paired with brown "combat" boots with long black thigh socks that match her outfit. Her outfit is embroidered in gold and other precious metals and wears a black belt in the middle of her torso and has a small bag on her waist. Personality Lilith is known as a gentle, well mannered, and sweet princess that is the heir to the kingdom of Suna, the capital of Arina. She keeps her opinions to herself to not bother or put anybody down, but she does think badly of those who forcefully insert themselves into her conversations to impress her or to get her digits. She softly brushes them off, but if they don't leave after that, she completely ignores them for good. There are times when she lets go of her expectations and throws the rules out the window to have some fun. Relationships 'TBA' History A girl born into a family not meant for her. Lilith was a child of the queen and king of Arina, King Paritro and Queen Elizabeth. She was born with the eyes of fire, qualifying her for the canidate as the heir of Suna. Her older sister was made to stray away from her and was forbidden to influence her. Doomed to solitude she thought, Lilith behaved and followed her parents' orders. Alice however, was a wild child who believed that being restrained was unnessisary and unfair. So she snuck in during the night to play with her younger sister and snuck her out of her room to explore the kingdom. After 5 years, their parents found out from a scar found on Lilith's thigh and Alice was soon banished to ever set foot in Suna. Alice told her one last thing before she set sail, to always be free. Lilith stays at home alone for the rest of the year, until the night of the black moon. She slid into the veil of darkness and left for a new home with her sister's sword. She is met with a duo of girls who say they are going to a school. Instantly, she connects with them, and becomes part of their group. Equipment 'Rosario Fleura' An ancient saber that was inherited from her sister. It had the power to suppress the magical prowness that she couldn't control and also harness it's power. ADD Special Ability 'Fire Magic' Lilith is born with flames inside her soul. Harnessing this power can let her create and manipulate flames. ADD Flaring Soul Lilith is able to unlock the flames passed down from generation to generation of the Suna, named after the Sun and it's glorious flames. She is able to eject flames right out of her body, drastically increasing her speed and making her fireproof.ADD Trivia'' *She had taken no money at all when she ran away. * She is best friends with ___ and ___. * When she gets mad, her eyes seem to burn and glow. * She is an expert dancer and is light on her toes. * She cant stand mess or she will go and clean it. Category:Characters